


Revelations about the Winchesters

by SuperSherlockedGallifreyan



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSherlockedGallifreyan/pseuds/SuperSherlockedGallifreyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester come across a case that deals with Raphael... or so they thought. With Sam kidnapped by Tobias Hankel rather than Reid, Dean is desperately trying to find his brother, and the BAU are in for a big shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place sometime after "Dark Side of the Moon" but before "Hammer of the Gods" during season 5 for Supernatural and during the season 2 episodes "The Big Game" and "Revelations" (episodes 14 and 15) for Criminal Minds.

Reid and JJ walked up to the house belonging to the witness, Tobias Hankel. The sun had gone down, bringing the temperature down with it. Reid looked around, noting his surroundings. Junk was scattered across the front porch on the old, worn down house, and the darkness of night was giving the atmosphere a eerie edge.

JJ knocked on the door. Both of them were quiet as they strained to hear any indication that someone was in the house and coming to answer the door. After a beat, JJ knocked again and was rewarded with the sound of something crashing and a muffled curse coming from inside. JJ and Reid shared a look, silently communicating that they both knew someone was in the house.

"Tobias Hankel, my partner and I are from the FBI and would like to speak to you about a 911 call that you made a while back. Could you please let us in or come out to talk with us," JJ shouted out.

No one came to the door, but they both heard a ruckus inside and a back door burst open. Reid and JJ jumped into action, pulling out their guns and running around the house towards the back. Reid caught a glimpse of a dark silhouette of a person darting across the lawn at an impressive speed.

Reid raised his gun to the figure and shouted, "FBI! Don't move!"

Reid's words served only to make the figure run faster, and soon it plunged into the corn field. Reid and JJ followed suit into the corn field but quickly lost track of where the person went. They stopped in a clearing to catch their breath and listen to see if they could hear where the person was, assuming that he or she was still in the corn field. But alas, they did not hear the sound of rustling corn plants. What they did hear was the deep rumble of a car starting up and speeding away.

* * *

 

Dean cursed as he started up his baby and floored it to quickly put as much distance as he could between him and the two FBI agents. Things were not going well at all. Not only was Sam missing, taken by some psycho, but now the FBI showed up before he could finish looking around the house for a lead on where the man may have taken Sam.

Dean raised his hand and hit the steering wheel hard in his frustration. He was doubly angry at the fact that this case didn't even appear to be what the Winchesters originally thought it to be. Dean started to doubt that the real archangel Raphael was a part of this. It was probably just some whacked up person behind it all. And that crazy person went by the name of Tobias Hankel. Dean vowed that he would not rest until he had Sam back and Hankel paid for what he did.

* * *

 

Reid and JJ walked back through the corn field and to the house. It took only minutes for them to clear the house and barn and determine that they were the only ones there. Well, they were the only ones that were there and alive, but the last thing that JJ wanted to do was think about what she saw in the barn as she sat on the steps of the house's front porch. Reid walked up to her with a frown on his face and sat down next to her.

"What do you think we should do? We can't call Hotch from out here with the cell service so spotty. Do you think we should go back?" JJ asked.

"No, I think that we should stay. Something doesn't make sense here, and I have a hunch that Hotch may be coming here to us."

JJ turned to look at the genius beside her.

"You think so?"

As if on cue, the sound of distant sirens reached both of them, and during the next few minutes, police cars screeched to a stop in front of them. Agent Hotchner was one of the first people to get out of the car and approach the pair.

"Are you two alright," he asked, worry in his voice. "We figured out that Tobias Hankel is the unsub after all."

"We're fine," Reid answered. "Something isn't right here, though. Someone ran away from us when we knocked on the door, but I don't think that it was Hankel."

A half hour later, Hotch walked back into the dining room of Hankel's house. He just got off the phone with Garcia, who confirmed that she was on her way over from Quantico. He looked up to see Prentiss and Gideon listening to JJ explained everything that happened when she and Reid arrived here.

Hotch is just about to say something to the three of them when Reid and Morgan walked in.

"We think that we figured out what happened here," Morgan told them.

"Okay," Hotch said, prompting them to explain.

"So Tobias Hankel was here in the house when two men came knocking on the door," Reid began.

"Two men?" Gideon questioned.

"Yes," Reid continued. " Something happens between the three of them, and whatever it was causes Hankel to flee through the house and out the back door. The two men follow him," Reid said leading the group out the house and towards the barn.

"They don't know which way Hankel went so they split up. Guy number one goes around back and into the corn field where he meets Hankel," Reid said leading them to the corn field. They stop where there is a bunch of corn stalks broken and mashed down. "There is a struggle, and it ends with Hankel dragging guy number one away to presumably a car." Reid points to the drag marks that lead to the road.

"Guy number two didn't hear anything from the struggle because he was too busy in the barn," Morgan said, picking up the story and leads them into the barn. " Guy number two enters the barn where he encounters the three dogs the killed Mrs. Douglas. He quickly shoots all of the dogs without getting so much of a scratch on himself." He mimes out shooting each on the dogs to give them a visual to his story.

"Impressive," Prentiss mumbled.

"After that, he realizes that Hankel isn't in the barn and goes looking for guy number one. When guy number two finds out that guy number one has been taken, he goes back into the house to most likely search for clues as to where Hankel would have taken guy number two."

Reid picked back up now by saying," this is when JJ and I show up. We knock on the door and announce ourselves as FBI. They guy panics and runs. He loses us in the corn field and gets away in his car."

"Why did they come here and confront Hankel? And, why run from the FBI?" JJ asked.

"That's what I would like to know as well," Hotch agreed.

* * *

 

The smell of something burning slowly brought Sam back into consciousness. His head hurt, and he shook it in a fruitless effort to make it feel better. He blinked his eyes open and was greeted with the sight of a man standing in front of him. His memories and vision was hazy, so Sam wasn't certain who the blurry figure was before him. The man bent down to be eye level with Sam before speaking.

"They're gone," the man said.

Sam blinked again hard, trying to clear his mind and his vision. He spoke in a soft tone to the man. "Who are they?"

The man replied, "it's just me now."

Sam looked up at the man as his vision went back into focus. He recognized the man before him as being Tobias Hankel. Memories about the night flooded his mind and ended abruptly with the feeling of a punch coming out of seeming nowhere in a cornfield.

"Tobias Hankel," Sam said, gritting his teeth.

"No," the man said. "I'm Raphael."

"Raphael, huh?"

"Something wrong with that?"

Sam had a lot of things wrong with the man in front of him being Raphael, but if he wanted to get out of here, Sam figured that it would be wise not to voice them. Instead, he decided to change the topic.

"What's that smell?" Sam asked.

"I'm burning fish hearts and livers. It keeps away the devil."

Sam's eyes widened at his revelation. Burning meat to keep away the devil? The man before him was certainly not Raphael. No one who knew any real facts about demons and the devil who burn fish hearts and liver for protection. It didn't do anything, and even if it did, an angel, let alone an archangel, wouldn't need that sort of protection.

The man who was not Raphael pulled out a gun and took out a bullet. He showed the bullet to Sam.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"A bullet," Sam replied, unable to keep some sass from bleeding into his words.

"It's God's will," he said, his voice completely devoid of any emotion.

Sam fought hard not to roll his eyes. The man was definitely not Raphael, and was definitely not right in the head.

The man put the bullet into the cylinder of the revolver, spun it, and snapped it back into place.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked.

"I'm just an instrument of God," the man replied.

Sam refused to look away or flinch as the man leveled the gun to his head. He knew that there was a small chance that he was going to get shot on the first pull of the trigger. Even if he did die, he knew it was only a matter of time before he was brought back to life. Heaven was not going to let Sam Winchester stay dead, so he calmly looked Tobias in the eyes and set his jaw to show no fear. Tobias squeezed the trigger, but no bullet came out.


	2. Chapter 2

A black SUV pulled to a stop in front of Tobias Hankel's house. Hotch and Garcia stepped out of the vehicle and into the morning light. Neither of them were in a particularly good mood as they approach the old house.

"You know they do have hotels in Georgia," Garcia said not even attempting to conceal her unhappiness of the fact that she is being required to stay at the house before her.

"If we are going to find out where Tobias Hankel is, the answer is in this house. There is no sense in splitting time in between here and a field office," Hotch said in his usual business voice.

"Right," Garcia said unhappily.

"Think of the house as a witness. If it could talk what would it tell us," Hotch asked before turning and walking into the house.

Garcia walked up the steps of the front porch and looked around disapprovingly.

"My guess is that it would tell us to get the hell out," she said before reluctantly following Hotch inside.

The inside of the house looked no better than the outside. Junk was piled everywhere, and the state of the house only served to make Garcia feel more uncomfortable. She followed Hotch into the kitchen to see the rest of the team around the table.

"Welcome to our nightmare," JJ said greeting Garcia.

Before Garcia could react to JJ's words, Gideon spoke up.

"The computer is an extension of his brain. I'm going to need you to dissect it."

Garcia nodded her consent.

""I'll get you set up," Morgan said. "Come on"

Morgan lead Garcia to the computer room, leaving the others in the kitchen.

"So nothing new since I left?" Hotch asked the remaining four.

Prentiss was the first to reply. "Well, the good thing is that the guy practically documented every second of his life. Bad news is that we are still unpiling."

"From the looks of it, he hasn't left this place in years," JJ added in casing Prentiss to have an idea.

"He knew he could pretend to be looking for a motel and throw us off his trail," she said referring to the false lead that they had the night before. A sheriff from two town over called in saying that he gave directions to a man that fit Hankel's description to a motel. When they arrived a the motel to check out the lead, there was no such man there.

"No, no, no," Gideon said grimly, shaking his head. " It's more than that. Sheriff's office, 911 calls. Every time he engages the police and gets away with it, it reassures himself that God is on his side, not ours."

"Okay. Right out of the gate. This guy is self-taught. His main frame is totally idiosyncratic, but it's pretty brilliant," Garcia said to Morgan. She sat in front of Hankel's computer system that had at least a dozen monitors arranged for viewing. Morgan paced behind her.

"Talk to me about what this son of a bitch watches online. What the hell is all of this," Morgan said referring to the multiple computer monitors Hankel had set up all over.

"It's teen stuff:. video game software, sports. Seriously if I had to guess whose system this belongs to, I would say a crazy smart high school kid."

"Garcia, that doesn't make any sense," Morgan said, confusion written all over his face.

"Well, that's what I got."

"A mission based killer like Hankel would need constant reassurance, religious manifesto, violent images, something," he said shaking his head. He could shake the feeling that something was off.

"Nothing," Garcia replied as she tried away at the keyboard in search of anything that would raise a red flag.

"What about the mpegs of the murder he posted online? Does he sit and watch those over and over?"

"Okay, that's weird," Garcia said while tying faster.

"What? Talk to me," he said looking back and forth between Garcia and the computer monitors.

"They're not even here. All I have is the site he set up once he commandeered people's webcams. And he keeps a running clock, and a certain point each one is bookmarked with a different heading."

"Adulterer. Liar. Thief," Morgan read off. "This guy just sits here for day and watches these people and waits for them to commit a sin."

"So when one of them commits a sin, he takes them and kills them?" she asked looking up at Morgan.

"It looks like it."

"But what about the guy he took last night? He approached Hankel instead of Hankel approaching him, there is a chance that he was never on Hankel's watch list. He wouldn't have a way of knowing his sins," Garcia said hopefully. She didn't want to see any more videos of this man killing innocent people because of his twisted beliefs.

"But if you dig deep enough on any of us, we all have our sins."

* * *

Sam sat alone in the room still tied to a chair. His mind was now clear, and he was looking for a way out. He knew he couldn't act now because Hankel was to come back soon. That guy was all kinds of crazy. Split personality, Sam mused. He was a wild card and highly unpredictable, so he decided to wait, make a plan of escape, and execute it at the optimal time.

Sam was caught slightly by surprise when the door to his left was kicked open. He turned to see Hankel walk in carrying an armful of firewood. Sam quickly looked away not wanting to agitate the volatile man. It worked for a while, the man paid little attention to him.

Sam sat alert in the chair that he was tied to. He subtly tracked Hankel's movements as the man sat down the firewood and tossed in a log without uttering a single word.

"You're a sinner," Hankel said out of the blue.

Sam couldn't help but snort. If only he knew. But Sam didn't dare say that. "You have no proof of that," he said instead, trying to figure out the man's game.

"We're all sinners."

Hankel quickly grabbed one of Sam's foot and sat down before taking off Sam's shoe. The second shoe soon followed the first one.

Sam, while utterly confused, didn't not fight back. He knew that he could probably take him down even with being tied to a chair, but Sam didn't want to take his chances. In the end, Sam decided to just sit and take whatever the man dealt him. He could almost guarantee that he had been through a lot worse than whatever this man was planning to do to him.

"This will be over quickly if you just confess your sins."

Sam stayed silent and stared the man in the eyes. Sam wasn't completely sure why this man was wanting to know his sins, but he was sure that giving the man the information he wanted was the wrong thing to do.

The man picked up a piece of wood and whacked it against the bottom of Sam's unprotected foot. Pain shot through Sam's foot, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle. He says silent, not screaming out, not giving the any sort of satisfaction.

"Confess," Hankel demanded again, but Sam stay silent. He raised his head to show his determination to stay silent and didn't so much as even flinch as he was struck again.

* * *

Dean was practically fuming in his Impala as he flew down the road. The FBI was crawling all over Hankel's house, preventing him from being able to go back to search for any clues. He was now headed to the police station that the FBI agents were previously occupying. Dean knew that it was risky, but he needed to find Sam.

Dressed in his suit, Dean parked his Baby and strolled into the station with confidence in his walk.

"Can I help you?" a female at the front desk asked.

Dean flashed her his fake badge as he walked up.

"Actually, you can. I need to take a quick look at the all the flies and notes that you have on the current serial killer case," he said with a polite smile.

"Doesn't the rest of your team already have a copy of all of those files? Also, I haven't seen you here before," she said skeptically.

"I'm not actually on their team. They called in for more agents, and I was sent," Dean said smoothly. "I wanted to have a brief summary of the case, so that I have something to brainstorm about on my long drive out to where they currently are staying. Do you think that you can help me out here?"

There was a beat of silence where Dean was seriously contemplating on just getting the hell out of there, but was quickly relieved when she nodded her head.

She took him over to an unoccupied computer and pulled up the files that he was asking for. He thanked her as she left to return to the front desk.

Not wasting any time, Dean began scrolling through the information. Luckily, with years of experience, Dean could skim through police files relatively quickly. After reading through all of the flies, Dean was no closer to figuring out where that creep took Sam, but he did have a better understanding of the crazed man and had a few ideas on where to go from there.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam hardly looked up when Tobias walked back into the room with a bloody carcass in his arms.

"You need to eat," he said softly surprising Sam.

He looked up at Tobias and studied his face. He already deduced that this man had some sort of multiple personality disorder and there was nothing supernatural about it even though one of his personalities claimed to be the archangel Raphael. Other than that, he knew that there was another personality, a nameless hard ass. Sam figured that he was witnessing a third personality, a kinder one. This kind personality was no less dangerous than the other two, though.

"I'm sorry if he hurt you."

"And who was he," Sam asked, his voice revealing none of the emotions he was feeling.

Tobias ignored his question as he quickly walked over to Sam while taking his belt off. He moved to tie the belt around his arm, but Sam jerked back.

"Don't you dare," Sam yelled out.

"It helps," the man said calmly, trying once again to put the belt on Sam's arm. " Don't tell my father. He doesn't know they're here."

"It don't need it," Sam growled, pulling back again. He pulled back too roughly this time and the chair fell over. His body hit the ground followed by his head, making pain shoot through him. He was too disoriented to feel the needle go into his skin.

* * *

"Hey, I have got a list of narcotics and anonymous meetings. Someone's name and number is written on it, but this looks to be about twelve years old," Prentiss said, taking a page out of a book she found while searching the room.

"Try it," Gideon told her. He pulled off a part of the wallpaper and was surprised to see words written hidden underneath it on the wall. Prentiss moved to get a better view.

"Is that Latin?" she asked, unable to decipher the words.

Gideon read the Latin off before translating so that she could understand. "Honor thy father."

* * *

"Come on and pick up," Dean said impatiently into his phone.

"What do you want," a slightly irritated voice said on the other end of the line.

"Bobby, I need your help. Sam has been taken by some psychopathic human."

"Sam's what now!" Bobby practically shouted.

"Listen. They guy that took Sam is named Tobias Hankel here in Blue Ridge, Georgia. He was taken we we split up looking for the guy at his house. I can't go back there to try to find out where he's gone. The FBI is crawling all over the place. I've managed to read through the police files, though. This guy has nothing supernatural about him like we originally thought, and he always posts the video of his kills online."

"What do you want me to do?" Bobby said.

"In his house, the wacko has some crazy computer system. Do you know anyone who can hack into it? There may be something in there to help find Sam."

"I may know someone. He's not exactly a hunter, but he knows what's really out there and helps other hunters where he can. I'll give him a call and see if he can help"

"Thank you," Dean said relieved.

They hung up without another word, and Dean pocketed his phone. He was standing in the middle of the rundown motel room that he and Sam rented a few days before. He felt exhausted, but he refused to rest until he found his little brother.

Dean dropped down onto the edge of his bed and bent down his head, closing his eyes.

"Cas, if you are hearing this, I really need you. Sam needs you. Please come."

He hesitantly opened his eyes and looked up, but the familiar trench coated angel was no where to be seen.

* * *

A part of Sam knew that what he was seeing was just a hallucination caused by whatever drug that bastard gave him, but it felt real to him. It felt like he was back reliving that night.

He was arguing with his father. They argued way too many times to count, but this time was different from the rest o the times. This time he had his bag packed with all of his belongings in one hand and his acceptance letter to Stanford in the other.

The scene unfolded just as it did when it actually happened and ended the same way. His fathers words ran through his head.

"Don't come back."

* * *

The next day, the detective drove up to Hankel's house. Morgan walked out to meet him.

"The corner puts Charles Hankel's death at approximately six months ago," the detective informed him.

Morgan thought it over, adding it to the information that he and the team already knew.

"Okay," he said. "That's got to be the stressor."

"Stressor?" the detective asked confused.

"His father's death is what probably set him off," Morgan explained. "What we need to do is focus in on that time period. See what was going on in his life, and maybe we can get a key to where he is hiding out."

* * *

"Tobias Hankel. I had thought about that boy in probably ten years," the man said handing the paper back to Prentiss.

She had tracked down the person whose name she found the night before. Now she and JJ were questioning him outside Hankel's house.

"So you two were in a program together," JJ said.

The man nodded. "He should tell you, but yeah. I was his sponsor. It's a small town. We all get lumped together. Me, I was just a drunk, but Tobias, he was a whole different sort of animal."

"So what was Tobias' drug of choice," Prentiss asked.

"Dilaudid."

"Drugstore heroin," she said, surprised.

He began saying that anyone need to self-medicate that it would need to be Tobias, and when they said that they believed he killed his father, he said," good for him."

He then launched into the story of Tobias' childhood. He told them how his father turned into a religion psycho that would take to breathing his beliefs into his son. Both were shocked to hear what it was like for Tobias when he was young, but they kept focused on what was more important at the moment which was finding him and rescuing the person that he had abducted.

"Is there anyone Tobias would turn to if he was on the run?" Prentiss asked.

"As far as I know, he never left home," the man said. "You know honestly, between his habit and the old man, I amazed he's still alive."

* * *

Morgan flipped through a journal that he found and frowned.

"There's something weird going on here," he announced. Hotch, Gideon, Reid, and the detective were in the room.

The went through the strange set up of the journals, and logically determined what the scuff marks on the floor meant. It didn't take them long to realize that Tobias was suffering from multiple personality disorder. Tobias had his own personality, his father's, and a third, Raphael who was the mediator between the two.

"We need to start profiling Tobias' father. He may be the one who chose where to go," Hotch said.

* * *

"Garcia, I need you to log into the system as Tobias' father," Morgan said walking into the room.

"The system was set up three months ago. The dad was already dead," Garcia replied.

Morgan leaned down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know that smarty pants, but do it you're your boy anyway, alright,"

"Okay," she said and began tying away.

"Charles Hankel," he said supplying her with the username.

As soon as she was successfully logged in, all of the screens changed. All of the content that suggested a teenage user were gone. Violent images now littered the screens. There were videos of explosions, fires, violence between people, and more. It was a lot to take in for both of them as their eyes flickered from screen to screen.

"Wow," was all that Garcia could say.

* * *

Dean walked up to an apartment door. Bobby had called him back this morning saying that he contacted his computer friend. Lucky for Dean, the guy lived on the north side of Atlanta. It took him less than an hour to drive down and find they the man's place.

Dean knocked on the door. Less than a minute later, it opened to reveal a lanky male, who was surprisingly younger than himself.

"I guess that you are Dean," he said. Dean nodded in response.

"I'm Al," he said stepping back to let him in.

After Al shut the door, Dean followed him into a room that had a computer set up not unlike the one in Hankel's house. Although, Al's had only five screens.

"Bobby filled my in on the basics of the situation," he said sitting down in front of the computer and gestured for Dean to sit in the one pulled up beside him. "I've already started working, and I'm pretty sure that I am close to getting in."

"Awesome," Dean said.

Al began rapidly trying away at the keyboard, and Dean, not knowing what else to do, just started looking around. The room was pretty empty besides the computer equipment, but there was one personal object on the desk. It was a framed photo on Al and another man. They were both smiling into the camera, a scenic overview from a hiking trail in the background.

After about ten minutes with the only sound being the sounds of keys being kit, Dean needed to talk.

"So how did you get mixed into this whole hunter business? You're not like any other hunter I've met."

"I'm not really a hunter," Al replied, not looking away for what he was doing. "I'm not strong of coordinated, so actually hunting would just be a death sentence for me. Instead, I do what I do best which is computers. You're not the first hunter I've helped. I've had a number of them come to me."

"And you know about hunters because..."

"Ah my sob story," he said, glancing over to see the weird look on Dean's face. "It seems that every person that becomes any sort of hinter has some sad story that started it all."

"You don't have to tell.." Dean started to say but was cut off.

"No, it's okay. It was wendigo. I was out camping, and it attacked. A hunter came killed the monster but not before the thing killed my boyfriend," he said, his eyes glancing over to the photo on the desk.

"I'm sorry," Dean said feeling guilty about bringing it up.

"Yeah, well that's how it is in the real world. Mine's not the worst story, though. I've heard quite a bit about you Winchesters. I must say that I am happy to not be either of you two."

"I don't blame you," Dean said truthfully.

"Okay, I have almost got it," Al said still tying. "We should be able to see what is currently on his computer screens right... now"

Instantly, Al's computer screens filled up with varying video's and images, each one just as violent as the next. There was no doubt in Dean's mind about the state of Tobias Hankel's sanity now.

"Damn," Al said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam is awoken when Tobias grabs his hair and yanks his head up. He is disoriented from the drugs that he was given, but he recognized when he was and noticed that his chair was back up right.

"You ready boy?" Tobias said.

"Ready for what?" Sam spat out. He was not feeling well at all and didn't want to deal with the man at all. He had his escape plan all figured out, but he didn't have to enact it when Hankel came back the last time. Then he was given drugs, preventing him for doing anything until now. Sam wasn't even sure how much time had passed since then. However much it was, he knew that he needed to get out soon and stop this crazy bastard.

"My weakly son thinks that God gave you to him for a reason," Tobias said as he threw Sam's head down roughly. "Let's see if we are both right."

Hankel spun Sam's chair around and walked over to set a video camera down. He set it to point at Sam.

* * *

"Any luck with the rehab contact," Hotch asked.

"Well, he has no idea where Hankel might be, but we did learn that he has a serious drug problem: Dilaudid," Prentiss answered.

"Well, that could explain the psychotic fracture," he said thoughtfully.

JJ looked over at him confused.

"What are you going on about?" she asked.

It was Gideon who replied.

"Tobias is living as at least three different people: himself, Raphael, and his father.

As the rest JJ and Prentiss let that information sink in, the Detective walked in.

"Well, this could be some bad news," he said. "A computer store was robbed I the middle of the night. Suburb outside of Atlanta. The thief got away with four laptops, external hard drives, and a satellite.

Everyone knew was this revelation meant, but it was Hotch who voiced it.

"If it is Tobias, it puts him right back in business."

* * *

Dean was watching Al type various commands into the computer when all of his screens went black.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"That wasn't me," Al replied.

"Then who the hell was it?"

Just then, the black screens flicked to a video feed.

"Shit!" Dean yelled.

* * *

Garcia was typing away at the computer when all of the screens went black.

"What happened?" Morgan, who was next to her, asked.

"I don't know," she replied confused.

Suddenly, a video of a man handcuffed to a chair popped up onto the screen.

"Oh my god," Garcia gasped when she realized what she was seeing.

Morgan shouted out for everyone to come in and see what was on the computer. Everyone walked in and had a similar reaction to Garcia when they was the monitors.

"He's been beaten," JJ said in horror looking at the man. He looked to be roughed up and slightly out of it.

"He looks familiar," Prentiss said getting closer to one of the screens.

"Sam Winchester," Reid whispered.

"I remember hearing about him somewhere," JJ said, racking her brain, trying to figure out why the name sounded so familiar.

He and his brother were on the FBI's most wanted list for a while," Gideon supplied.

"Why not anymore?" Prentiss asked.

"Because they are both supposed to be dead," Reid answered.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment because none of them knew how to respond to Reid's statement.

"Can you track this?" Hotch asked Garcia.

"Hankel is only streaming this to his home computer."

"This is for us. He know we're here," Gideon commented.

"But why?" Morgan asked rhetorically.

"Why can't you locate him?" Hotch asked, irritated and ignoring the comments that the rest of his team were making.

He's rerouting to a different IP address every thirty seconds. I can't track him. Hang on. Someone there is someone else watching."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone has hacked into his computer. I don't know how I didn't notice this before. They're seeing everything that we are seeing."

* * *

"See these vermin?" Tobias said, drawing Sam attention to some monitors in another room. "Choose one to die, and I'll let you choose one to live."

"No," Sam said firmly.

"I thought you wanted to be some kind of savior."

Sam stayed quiet and his eye landed on a video camera pointed at him. Tobias pointed Sam looking at the camera.

"The other heathens are watching."

Sam couldn't keep the look of confusion from showing on his face. He was clueless as to who Tobias was referring to.

"Your other FBI teammates," he said to clarify.

The first word to cross Sam's mind was 'shit' because that meant the real FBI were watching. He hopefully that they hadn't recognized who he really was.

"Choose a sinner to die and I will say the name and address of the person to be saved," Tobias said.

"You're killing these people because they sinned?" Sam asked surprised.

"That I said, boy. Now choose one to die to save a life. Otherwise, they are all dead."

Sam looked at each one of the monitors. He could see people, innocent people, walking around in their house, completely unaware of the danger that they were in. Sam wouldn't allow any of them to die. He couldn't.

"Kill me," Sam said, looking directly into Hankel's eyes.

"You are to choose one of these four sinners," Tobias said evenly with a dangerous undertone.

"If you are killing people based on sin, then it is me who you want to kill. I can pretty much guarantee that I have committed more sin that all of these people combined.

Sam was telling the truth, or at least when he perceived to be the truth. Hankel stayed silent as he stared at Sam, unsure of what to do.

* * *

"Why is he doing this," Morgan asked confused. This was one thing that he would have never seen coming. This was completely different than what the younger Winchester's profile suggested that he would do.

"I don't know. It goes against everything in his profile," Reid said, practically reading Morgan's and everyone else's thoughts.

* * *

"Tell me you are about to trace the video back to here he is," Dean said.

"I can't," Al said, a sorry look on his face.

Dean stormed out of the room with a quick explanation of needing to cool off for a moment. He walked out of the apartment making sure to keep the door unlocked and walked down the stairs to the outside.

"Cas, if you don't get down here soon, God being gone is going to be the least of your problems," he growled.

* * *

"Let's see, where should I begin," Sam continued in Tobias' silence. "I'm dirty, corrupt by evil. I have been since an infant. People who get near me seem to always die: my mom, my dad, my girlfriend, Jess, Ash, Ellen, and Jo. I could go on forever. But all of that isn't really sin I guess since it wasn't entirely my fault. Let's see then. I've stolen and have broken so many laws. I lie. Yeah, I lie a lot. My whole job is pretty much lying. That FBI badge I showed you- fake. I lied to you. I told you that I was FBI and I'm not."

Sam was on a roll when a thought struck him. Given that one of his personalities was his father, he figured that there was a huge issue to cause that.

"I didn't honor my father."

Hankel's passive face instantly got angry at that, causing Sam to mentally congratulate himself.

"I've blatantly disrespected my father. I always fought with him. I ran away so many times as a child until I finally just left to go to college. I went against his wishes and direct orders. So, don't you think I am worse than these people. I am the one to be killed."

"You have confessed your sin," Tobias said evenly.

"Yes, I have. Now kill me, not them."

"No. I will kill you. And then I will kill all of them."

Sam angrily stared at him. He knew that there was a chance of this happening before he offered himself up, but he was really hoping against that.

Hankel pulled out a gun and leveled it at Sam's head.

"Any last words sinner?"

"Yeah, when I come back. The only person who will be paying for their sins will be you," Sam spat out.

"There is no coming back from where you're going," Tobias said calmly.

Sam just gave Hankel a knowing smirk.

The team watched in horror as Hankel shot Sam in the head, blood splaying everywhere. The Winchester was hit at such a force that his chair was sent back pulling his dead body to the floor along with it.

Hankel then walked over and turned to camera off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here it the last chapter.

Dean was so pissed that he was two seconds away from breaking every single monitor that Al had. He just watched his brother get shot and killed — again. He knew that he wouldn't stay dead, so he wasn't angry about that. No, he was angry that angry at the man who first kidnapped Sam and then shot him. Dean was also extremely angry at himself for not being able to help his brother in any way.

In all, Dean's anger was rising dangerously high, and there was nothing he could do to calm it. He had not a clue on how to help Sam because he had no idea where the hell he was. Al was doing the best he could, but it wasn't enough. Dean needed help. More specifically, he needed the help of a certain missing angelic being.

Dean was just about to yell out for Castiel again when he heard a flutter of wings behind him.

* * *

"Okay. I know that Sam Winchester is a bad human being and everything, but that was just awful," Garcia said in horror as tears welled up in her eyes. Despite the number of years that she had worked for the FBI, she could never get used to witnessing violent acts such as this.

"I know baby girl," Morgan said while comforting her. Everyone else in the room was feeling varying degrees of shock and repulsion. They agreed with her.

"So now what? Wait for a 911 call and hope we get there in time?" the Sheriff asked angrily. He didn't like before forced to sit and do nothing while innocent people were being killed off by a psycho.

"There is not much else we can do," Hotch resigned.

"He's going to kill all of them," JJ said, raising her hand to her mouth.

"Hold on, guys," Prentiss said, quieting them all. Everyone turned their attention back to the monitors. The video was back on.

"He's gone," Reid said shocked.

There was a large pool of blood where Sam fell down before, but the Winchester and the chair were gone. They all stared wide eyed at the screen and heard a crashing sound along with some muffled curses before Sam's face appeared on the screen, perfectly alive and head absent of the hole that was there minutes before. There was a sound of a chair scooting across the wooden floor as he came fully into view.

"That's not possible," Prentiss said. "He was dead."

"Well, the Winchesters are known for somehow coming back from the dead," Reid said slightly stunned.

"It's one thing to fake the documents and put a fake body, but this was all real. He had a bullet go through his brain and not there isn't even anything on him to suggest that it ever happened," she said.

"Okay. No time to explain," Sam said into the video camera. "I'm not sure how long I was out, and I don't know if any of you are even seeing this, but lives are at stake. There are four monitors so four houses. Let's get started."

* * *

Sam sat in the wooden chair facing the video camera as he rattled off the addresses of the four houses he saw on the monitors in the other room. He really hoped that the FBI were watching, and that they got there in time. Right now he didn't care about the fact that the FBI now knew that one of their previous most wanted was alive again, he just cared about the lives of the people that Tobias was targeting. After a few minutes of anxiously waiting, police began to fill each house. A smile stretched across Sam's face. With that taken care of, he needed to get out of the chair he was cuffed to.

Sam awkwardly scooted his chair across the room in search of something to pick the lock with. It took a while, but he finally found something that would work: a slim nail sticking out of the wall.

After finally managing to pry it loose, he started to pick the lock, but a noise from outside stopped him before he could finish. Very quickly, Sam scooted his chair back to the center of the room. He made sure that the nail in his hand was hidden from sight and assumed a relaxed position in his chair. As soon as he finished this, a frustrated Tobias Hankel kicked the door open.

"You came back to life," Hankel said surprised. He walked into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. "It can be one of only two reasons."

"Is one of these reasons because the bastards upstairs won't let me stay dead?" Sam quipped back.

"'You are referring to heaven?"

"And the ones who run it. Angles are dicks. Well, not all of them. There is a small handful of ones that are not. The real Raphael is a dick, though."

"I am the real Raphael," Tobias said angrily.

"No, you're not. I'll give you credit for getting the whole emotionless thing right, but you are way off on his mission. Raphael doesn't serve God. He even said himself that God is dead. His whole mission now is to get the apocalypse to happen."

"You speak lies."

"Not this time," he said with a smirk. "Raphael doesn't give a crap about humans or sin. Hell, he is probably joyful that Lucifer is now free and topside."

"You dare speak Satan's name."

"Scared of him? Because I think that you should me more scared of me!" Sam yelled as he pulled off the now unlocked handcuffs and jumped up.

* * *

The team watched the conversation between Sam Winchester and Tobias Hankel in confusion. Most of them were still trying to get over the shock of Sam being alive again after they just witnessed a bullet going through his brain. The rant that the Winchester was now having about angels and heaven certainly wasn't helping.

Even more surprising, Sam jumped out of the chair, his unlocked cuffs falling to the floor. Hankel pulled out a knife and pointed it at the now free Winchester.

"You're working for the Devil," he said.

"I don't work for anyone. Team free will, asshole," Sam spat out.

"Is anyone else beyond confused?" Garcia asked rhetorically.

No one answered, but they all watched as Tobias lunged at Sam. He easily blocked the knife, and a few moves later, he knocked it out of Hankel's grip. The loss of the knife seemed to anger to man further, giving him the strength to deliver a nasty blow to the younger Winchester's head causing him to stumble and fall to the floor. Tobias quickly picked the knife up and advanced towards Sam, but the knife was suddenly shot out of his hand.

"What just happened?" Prentiss asked.

Her answer came in the form of one Dean Winchester walking into the camera's view.

"Looks like we don't have to wonder if the other Winchester is alive or not," Gideon said.

"Took you long enough," Sam breathed out.

"Yeah, well blame it on Mr. I-am-not-drunk," Dean replied, not taking his gun off Hankel.

"Who's he talking…" Reid didn't get a chance to finish his question as a trench coated man also walked into the frame.

"I am not drunk, Dean," the man said, leaning against a chair.

"Oh, yeah. Why don't you tell Sam what happened."

The man turned to face Sam.

"I found a liquor store."

"And…" Dean prompted.

"And I drank it," he said irritated. "That was a while ago. I'm a good now."

"It looks like the Winchester hang with some really upstanding people," Morgan said sarcastically.

"I wonder what drove him to do it," JJ said.

"You all have been consorting with the Devil," Hankel spoke up as he cradled his injured hand.

"Tobias Hankel," the man in the trench coat said straightening up. "Son of Charles Hankel."

"I am Raphael!"

"No, you are not," he said, stepping towards Hankel who started to back up. "I believe that I would recognize my own brother."

"What is he talking about," JJ said.

"Who are you?" Hankel asked.

"My name is Castiel, and unlike you, I am an Angel of the Lord."

If the past few hours weren't shocking enough, what trench coat man calling himself Castiel did next was just icing on the cake. The whole BAU team plus the detective watched as the man reached out to Hankel with his unarmed hand. As soon as the hand came to rest on Hankel's head, white light filled the screen. The next image they saw, Hankel was on the ground.

"Oh my God! What happened?" JJ asked.

Everyone was dumbfounded. Hankel was obviously dead and there was burnt out holes where his eyes were.

"Are you good now, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Demons I get. People are crazy."

"He was a troubled man," Castiel said still staring at the body of Hankel.

"He had a crappy childhood. So what? Sam and my childhood wasn't so peachy and look at us now. We don't run around killing innocent people. We're out there trying to save the freakin' world. Come on. Let's get out of here. With Sam having gone to heaven and then brought back to life, the angels may have a lead on where we're at. We need to move."

"Where are we exactly?" Sam asked.

"A cemetery at some old plantation," Dean replied.

"Garcia run that," Hotch said.

"Already on it, sir."

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Sam said.

Castiel nodded and reached out to both brothers. He touched two fingers to each of their foreheads and the trio disappeared.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Sam and Dean were sharing beers at the side of an empty road. Sam sat on the hood of the car while Dean had his back leaned up against the door.

"So, the FBI now knows that we are alive," Dean said before taking a sip from his bottle.

"Yup," Sam replied.

"Do you think that this could go bad for us?"

* * *

"So this is Tobias Hankel," Reid said, crouching down to examine the man's body. He, Hotch, Gideon, and Morgan stood in the room that they were previously watching on Hankel's computer. With the help of Garcia, they finally found this place.

"How are we going to explain what happened here?" Morgan asked, trying to keep away from the dried puddle of Sam's blood. "I witnessed everything, and I'm still having trouble believing what I saw."

"You are right," Hotch said. "This can't be explained easily. I actually don't think that there is any way to explain what happened in any logical way."

"The world believes that Sam and Dean Winchester are dead," Gideon said. "Maybe it would be best if the world kept believing that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this fanfic and found the ending satisfying. Please leave me a comment about what you think.


End file.
